Golden Memories
by lightwood-cliffrd
Summary: When Clary is forced to move to a new town, Clary finds herself deeply drawn to the golden boy of the school-Jace Wayland. Under that whole tough exterior, Jace actually has a sad back story to his life. When Clary is shocked to find out what Jace has actually done, does she run away? Or does she stay and help Jace get through the rough patch? Read on to find out! (a clace fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction, and I do not own any of the mortal instruments characters. Though I certainly wish I did, (love ya Cassie) all the events that will in occur in this story, did not and will not happen in any of the mortal instruments books. This is a fanfiction written by **lightwood-cliffrd. **

Author's note: Hey, so this is the first story I've ever written and I'm pretty nervous about it but, just bear with me for now. I hope you like the prologue!

* * *

"You know I could never stay away from you for so long," Simon said rather significantly, as if maybe it would help Clary change her mind. He presumed why she had to go but, did she _really_ want to go?

"Oh come on, Simon! I'm only going to be gone for a year!" Clary whisper-yelled in a sarcastic tone because her mother was standing only a few feet away, and that made Clary feel quite awkward and flustered. Clary and her mom were going to move into Luke's house for a while and in the mean time, she would attend a gifted and talented school for her artistic abilities—from which she gained from her mother also.

"But I won't get to kiss or hug you and, I wouldn't be able to tell you when I've won a battle in Dungeons and Dragons!" Simon said rather loudly, Clary thought. Simon had always been like that—nerdy and loud. Although that had always been what she loved most about him. She loved how gentle he was with her and how he always treated her like a princess (not _literally_).

"That's not true; you can always Skype and text me! We could even use FaceTime in times of- " Clary was saying before she was interrupted, _rudely._

"Clary! We have to get going!" Screamed Jocelyn, Clary's mom. She had spent the past 3 months packing for what she thought was going to be the worst life experience ever. Clary indubitably did _not_ want to leave as she would have to leave behind her friends, her school and her teachers—who she was just beginning to like.

"Okay mom! I'll be there in seven seconds!" Clary yelled back, trying to move a few feet farther from her mom so she could give Simon a proper goodbye. "I guess this is it, huh?" Clary said a little sheepishly as she tucked a lock of her orange curls behind her ear. Her hair really wasn't cooperating right with her today.

"Christ, just come here," Simon said quickly before he caught their lips in a tight embrace. Clary let herself melt into Simon's arms careful not to take things too fast, as her mom was only a few feet away. They pulled away shortly and exchanged a couple goodbyes before—

_BEEP! BEEP! _Clary groaned at the sound of her alarm clock so early in the morning.

_Fuck, _Clary thought; it was only just a damn dream. She had had a few of those throughout the summer and it really sucked. All of those dreams seemed to be about her farewell to Simon and all of them, had ended _much _better than it did in reality. Simon had dumped her, right before she left; she missed him so much, Clary thought it hurt. Today was the first day of school—the most dreaded day in her life. Clary was definitely not looking forward to going back to school mostly because Simon wasn't by her side this time, comforting her.

Clary quickly got dressed slipping on her favorite blouse and the first pair of skinny jeans she could find. She rushed downstairs to get her breakfast, realizing her mom wasn't home. _Went out to get groceries. Sorry I didn't get to make you breakfast today; have a great day a school, sweetheart—xx Mom. _Clary let out a short sigh and frowned—she loved her mom's warm pancakes and hot coffee. With little enthusiasm, Clary grabbed an apple, picked up her backpack, and headed out on her way.

_Maybe today won't be so bad, _she thought to herself, though her heart begged to differ.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that sucked so, so bad but to be fair on my account its about 1am though today is the first day of winter break so yay! If you ever need me, I'm here for you okay just private message me and I'll be sure to answer asap! And just telling you right now—this is definitely a clace fanfic okay. So I'm very excited for this fanfic because I've got lots of plans for it n stuff. Also idk if you really wanted to talk to me my twitter is shadowhuntermgc (I am also a 5 seconds of summer fan) so yeah. I've probably said this so many times because I talk too much but, it really means a lot to me that you read this. Thank you and happy Valentine's Day! **

**(Don't forget to favorite the story and review your opinion on the story—positive or negative!)**

**Songs for chapter:**

_-Mr. Brightside by The Killers_

_-Radio by Lana Del Rey_

_-Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does.

Hiii! I know I just updated yesterday but, I really am excited for this fanfic so I wanted to start as soon as possible! Okay, hope you like it!

* * *

Clary was already late for school. She had begun walking at around 7:40, not knowing that her new school was _more_ than twenty minutes away. She began to walk faster thinking today couldn't get any worse-when ironically it began to rain! _"I hate this!" _Clary yelled out loud to no one in particular. Little did she know that someone was walking to the same school, at the same time, only a few feet away.

"Um, excuse me but, are you okay?" said a voice that didn't sound familiar to Clary. As she turned around, it's like everything played in _slow motion; _she turned around and saw a boy with long, blonde curls. He had such dark-golden eyes, Clary felt like she could be sucked into a black hole just by looking at them. There was something about this strange golden boy, that made Clary's heart beat so fast, she was sure he could hear it from the few feet that separated them. She knew she was staring but, she just couldn't help it; she wanted to find out what it was about this weird boy that drew her to him-_physically._

Clary was so caught up in the moment, she didn't even realize the boy had his hand out-introducing himself to her. "Hi, I'm uh, Jace. Jace Wayland," the boy-Jace- said to her. _Jace_, she thought; it was a name that she had always admired. It was the kind of name that kept you up at night, just because of the beauty of the name.

"Oh! Hi, my name is Clary. Clary Fray," she said quite nervously, while shaking the Jace's hand. She hated this; when a boy made her go crazy just at the thought of him. _Simon had that affect on me_, she thought to herself, though she knew she could never compare any random, _attractive _boy to Simon. Clary couldn't stop thinking about this stupid boy, and she had only just met him! It was only fair for her heart to tell her that she had a tiny, little, compact, miniature crush. Though she knew that it probably would't stay like that forever.

As Jace walked alongside Clary, (he supposed they were heading to the same place) he couldn't help but smile at her super curly, orange-red hair. He honestly didn't know why this girl, named _Clary_, made him feel nice and tingly inside when her warm, pale arm brushed up against his. He was so focused on how close she was walking to him that he didn't even realize that she was actually _talking_ to him.

"Do you wanna play twenty questions while we walk?" Clary asked him, looking at him from the short space that kept them apart. _Oh God, _he almost said out loud. He had only just met her a few moments before and she was already having this weird affect on him; he sorta liked it. Although he hoped she felt the same- she probably didn't but, a boy could only dream.

"Why?" he asked her not really understanding why someone as gorgeous as her would want to pay attention to him. Clary really was beautiful he thought, when he looked at her with those questioning, golden eyes of his.

"Just because we're walking to hell and, I would like to get to know if you're just a pretty boy or if you're actually an axe murderer and you're waiting for the right time to attack me." Clary spoke nervously and she didn't really know why. She had never actually been nervous around anyone before but, maybe it was just the affect the town had on her. Moving to a new neighborhood was nerve-wrecking and extremely stressing. She had always thought about the pressure of making new friends- and here she was, already talking to a random boy she met a few minutes ago.

"You're pretty and funny, just great. Another reason to act stupid. But anyway, sure. I'd like to play twenty questions with you." Jace said looking straight at Clary's big, bright green eyes. Weirdly, he got anxious for this stupid game. _God,_ he thought; he hated when he got worked up over girls.

**(I was honestly thinking of ending the chapter here lolz not that cruel hearted.)**

"Okay I'll start off. How old are you?" Clary asked him, a bit curious about this, _extremely_ tall and muscular boy's actual age. She had thought of him to be around 16 and 17 but, who knows, he could be a 23 year old going back to high school.

"I'm 16, oh and by the way, I absolutely love that band," Jace said pointing to her _My Chemical Romance_ graphic tee. This was it, Jace had to marry this girl for the sake of his heart. First of all, she had these gorgeous orange curls that complimented her green eyes so perfectly, he could feel his own breath hitch in his throat. Second of all she liked _My Chemical Romance, _which in Jace's case happened to be one of his favorite bands of all fucking time; and third of all, Clary was totally hilarious and her humor was already winning him over.

"Oh my God, really?! I didn't think anyone in this town would know them!" Clary said and silently praised herself for going back into her house and changing into a graphic t-shirt because the fancy blouse she was was going to wear, wasn't really working for her.

"It's too bad they broke up, we would've gone to one of their concerts together!" Jace said to her and laughed because _damn_, was this girl special.

"Anyway it's my turn to ask you a question so uh, where do you live?" Jace said again and he actually didn't really mean for it sound so stalkerish but, he really couldn't help his curiosity.

"I live on Penhallow road, close to the memorial library," Clary asked trying to make it sound like she lived somewhere interesting because he looked like he actually cared about what she was talking about and, she wanted to make it worth his time.

"Oh, cool. I live around the town hall, which is just two blocks away from the memorial library." Jace said to her, which made Clary's eyes widen at the thought of Jace living in such a huge house. For his plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, he really didn't look like he came from such a rich family.

"Okay then, what's your favorite book?" Clary was just dying to ask this question from the moment she began talking to him. In her mind her favorite book had to be either one of the _Harry Potter_ books or _Looking For Alaska by John Green_.

"I would never be able to chose between _Hamlet _and _To Kill a Mocking Bird._" Jace said liking where this stupid game was headed very much. He would not be able to stop himself from thinking about this strange and funny, red haired, band-loving nerd, all day long.

And guess what? That's exactly what he _did._

* * *

**Hey guys! So yeah I updated again after last night bc I just couldn't stay away lol. Hope you liked this chapter! And just a quick question- do any of you guys watch the fosters or american horror story or like how i met your mother bc those are my top 3 favorite shows.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

_-Close As Strangers by 5 Second of Summer_

_-Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low_

_-Story of Us by Taylor Swift_

**(don't forget to review, favorite and follow!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments nor do I own any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does so props to her!

**Hey guys, this is chapter three of golden memories so yeah. Also btw I know all the chapters so far suck but, bear with me k, it gets better i promise. Also after you finish reading this chapter, please comment\review your favorite tv show and favorite band because I watch and listen to new stuff. Okay I talk too much but yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Crap_, Clary thought to herself as soon as she could see the school from where Jace and her were walking. The game of twenty questions ended pretty quickly, mostly because both of them were too curious about each other that they kept interrupting each other with questions.

"Did you know that it's your fault that I'm already seven fucking minutes late for school?" Clary said looking ahead to the enormous building she called school. Of course Clary felt nervous; it was her first day at a new school, she had met a mysterious attractive boy named Jace on her way to school, and her mom hadn't even made her pancakes today! Clary really couldn't stop herself from wondering what Simon was doing at the moment, and it was really getting annoying. There is a hot-blonde guy walking with her to school and she couldn't thinking about _Simon?! __Give me a break, I was in love with him for 2 years! _she thought silently.

"_My fault?! _What about you? If it weren't for you and your stupid game of twenty questions, I would be in school by now!" Jace semi-yelled and to be honest, it sort of scared her. She hadn't seen this side of Jace yet, and she could already tell he had a really short temper. He'd gone from being all nice and kind to Clary to yelling at her because she made him late for school.

"Are you seriously yelling at me because I made you late for school? It wasn't even my fault!" Clary yelled back at Jace because he had made her angry. Why were they arguing about some stupid thing? Both of them didn't know why but, they both knew that they were late to school on the first day; which in Jace's case, was really, really important. Clary just didn't understand. She would never understand.

"You know what? I really thought you were a really cool girl and stuff but now, you're just overreacting for no damn reason!" Jace yelled back with just as much force as Clary had yelled at him. He really couldn't believe her. Everyone was all over him-his dad, teachers at school, people on his football team, and now her? Ugh, could this day get any worse? Ironically it began raining _harder, _which was just wonderful. This stupid rain would ruin his hair for Cla- _God_, what is he talking about? He had only just met her and she was already making him feel stupid.

"What? But Jace, weren't you the one who-" Clary was saying before she got interrupted by-

"Just shut your pie holes and make out or something! Stop yelling!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice from a nearby house. Gosh, were they really yelling that loud; people from other houses had probably heard them too. _Why was Jace making such a big deal out of this?! _

"Maybe we should just make out," Jace said laughing and looking at Clary with his stupid, pretty-golden eyes of his and she hated it. How could be so happy after he just yelled at her for no apparent reason?

"Are you kidding me? How can you just joke about making out when you just yelled at me for making you late to school?!" Clary spat back to him. She was really getting tired of all his damn games, even though, she had literally just met him. _Great,_ Clary thought to herself; they were right in front of the school and they were just standing there, silently waiting for the other to say something.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm sorry about that, I just get angry sometimes. I'm sorry I took it out on you, I just- you know what? It's really nothing it doesn't even matter." Jace said softly to her. He really felt bad and he hoped she could tell that he meant it. Jace had a lot on his plate right now but, he just really didn't want to think or talk about it. His walk with Clary was nice (except for the end) and he hoped they could do again. _Oh shit, _he said silently to himself; Aline would not be happy to find out that he walked to school today with a pretty girl. _Eh, just won't tell her._

"Okay, I'm gonna get going. I think I was supposed to be in Latin right now," Clary spoke quietly, looking down at her shoes. She was getting quite nervous now, and it wasn't just about Jace. Who was she going to sit with during lunch? Who would be her chemistry lab partner? Clary didn't know but, she felt bad for that person; she could be very shy and small sometimes and, she really couldn't help it. She was a bit antisocial at times.

"Oh um, yeah okay. So I guess I'll see you later?" Jace said as soon as they got in the building and got late passes. He didn't know if they would stop talking or if she would just become really clingy during school but, he really didn't mind. As long as they communicated when Aline wasn't around him which, was only when he had math or english.

"Yeah, I guess," Clary said not really sure if they were actually going to talk again. By the size of this school, she already knew she'd be avoiding everyone in the hallways-even _Jace._

They both headed their separate ways- Clary going up the main staircase, and Jace turning right, up the south staircase. Jace really hoped Aline wouldn't find out about his and Clary's little walk. They had been dating for about 7 months and their anniversary was practically tomorrow, he couldn't just bring up this information about him having some sort of attraction toward the new girl. Aline was very vicious when she got jealous which, ironically was almost _all _the time. Some girl said she loved the game he played at last night- Aline had been right there to tell the girl to shut her pie hole because apparently, she owned him.

_But, you should've seen his eyes! God, they were so gold and pretty, I practically fainted when he first talked._ Clary was currently texting her best friend- Camille, who was actually in Spanish class, where Clary would have been if she hadn't moved to this stupid town in the first place.

_OOOOOOOOo! Clary's got a crush! How is he like? Is he hot? _Clary laughed at Camille's curiosity, and began texting her back about how Jace wasn't really her type. He seemed like sort of a player and he was on the football team! Simon was a total nerd, who would freak out because volume 9 of his favorite comic book had come out, not because some stupid team wearing purple and yellow ran to a line, carrying a ball.

_Oh God, Camille no, he's really not my type. He probably has a girlfriend anyway. _Clary didn't tell Camille how she was really hoping that he didn't have a girlfriend because deep down, she actually enjoyed this morning and she hoped it would happen again.

_Ttyl Cam, I gotta go to Latin. Bye xx._ Clary typed quickly and rushed off to class. Right before she entered the classroom, she bumped into a really tall- teenage boy? Whatever he was, he was definitely gorgeous.

"I am so sorry! God, I'm such an idiot, I should really watch where I'm going," the boy said putting his warm hand on Clary's arm, sending shivers up and down her spine, making her feel tingly inside.

"Oh um, yeah, totally. But, it's okay." Clary said awkwardly and the attractive boy nodded, waved goodbye and walked down the hall. She hoped she would see him again soon because, _damn._

Clary walked into the classroom quietly, hoping no one would notice her walking in _17 minutes late._ She sat down in the first empty seat, closest to the door _before_, noticing who was sat next to her.

"Hey, best friend! Fancy, seeing you being my Latin partner!" Jace said, smiling at her with those stupid, golden eyes of his.

_This is going to be such a long day, _Clary thought silently, and fake smiled at Jace.

* * *

**Hey guys, I really hope you guys liked this chapter because it really took me forever to write! Anyway do you guys ship clace here because I do, and I'm the author! Till next time :-)**

_Songs for the chapter:_

_-Everything I Didn't Say by 5 Seconds of Summer_

_-Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey_

_-Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low _

**(don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and share!)**

**(p.s. comment your fav tv show &amp; book)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments nor do I own the characters.

**Hi guys, this is chapter four (duh) and I really hope you like it! By the way, you probably didn't know but, my name is Charlize so yeah. I know right, who's name is Charlize? Haha mine. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay children, listen up. These are your partners for the whole school year, understood?" The teacher said, looking at the whole entire class. The class wasn't even that big, 17 or 18 students at the most but, Clary was still nervous. Maybe it was because Jace Wayland was her Latin partner or maybe it was because she had just moved to this town in August, and yet she still knew nothing about this school. The only reason she was in this school was because her mom had basically shoved her art work in the administrators' faces. She wondered why Jace was in here. _Maybe because of his beauty, _Clary thought silently and practically gagged after she thought of that.

"Wait, why are you in this school?" Clary whispered to Jace, just out of curiosity. The reasons for him being in this school were endless but, she wanted to know the one reason.

"What do you mean why? I have many, many talents, if you haven't noticed," Jace said arrogantly in a sort of mock tone and all Clary did was make a face at him. _Oh God, she's so adorable, _Jace thought and silently scolded himself for thinking that. He had a girlfriend; he couldn't be thinking about other girls like that.

"You know what I mean," Clary quickly told him, since they were actually supposed to be working on some Latin sentences for this oral project due in two weeks. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be the best.

"Okay, fine. When I was about five, my dad showed me how to play football and I was a natural. Been playing ever since." Jace said slowly and _sadly_, Clary thought. Jace had quickly turned from her after that and began doing the work. _Huh, _she thought again, _that is definitely weird._

"That's nice," Clary said to him, feeling slightly bad about bringing up this subject. She didn't really know why this was so touchy for him but, she really didn't like seeing him like this- all sad. She had only seen him happy and annoying, and that was the only emotions she wanted to see on him.

"Really?" Jace looked at her so surprisingly, she smiled. No one had ever thought of that as interesting; usually once they noticed him get all down, they'd just leave him alone, thinking that's what he wanted. When in reality, it was quite the opposite.

"Yeah. I think it's really sweet that you're dad taught you your talent," Clary said to him, liking the smile on his face. She would anything to make him smile that beautiful smile of his. A smile so big, that it looked like his eyes, and nose were smiling too. It was like he was actually happy.

"Oh. Thank you for caring. Most people don't," Jace said and looked into her big-bright green eyes. She shifted a bit so that she was on the edge of her chair, while holding Jace's gaze. Still locking eyes with Clary, Jace leaned onto Clary so close, that she could feel his breath on her cheek. Feeling him so close to her made Clary flush a dark red, and she felt self-conscious, so she quickly turned her face to the side. Jace lifted up her cheek and made her look at him. He wanted to say _sic pulchra es__, _which meant _you're so beautiful,_ in Latin, before-

"Quite the moment you're having there, Mr. Wayland and- oh! Miss Fray, the new student," the stupid-bossy teacher said, purposely interrupting their music. While Jace was thanking this teacher for stopping them (because he knew he wouldn't have been able to pull away) and at the same time, cursing at the teacher silently because a part of him wanted that to continue. Clary flushed dark again at the teacher's vigil eyes and intelligence, but frowned when Jace let out a word she did not understand.

"Do not feel so downgraded, you could do much better," the teacher said again, while filling in their detention slips. This made Clary nod and let out a small giggle, while Jace raged and bowed his head down, in embarrassment. She sort of liked this teacher; besides the fact that he was writing out detention slips for them, he was honest and she liked honesty. He walked up to their desks, sat two detentions slips in front of them, smiled at them gleefully, then turned around and walked back to his desk.

"Thank you- Mr. Bane," Clary said reading off the board and picking up her backpack. She looking down at Jace while standing up and he was staring bluntly at the detention slip. He seemed troubled she thought; getting a detention slip at her old school was no big deal and she supposed it wasn't here either yet, Jace stared at it like this was his one-way ticket to hell.

"Oh no, call me Magnus; I hate it when people call me that, it makes me feel like I'm 57," _Magnus _said to her, and sent her a wink. She nudged Jace to come to the detention room with her but, he just picked up his backpack and stormed out of the room in a flash. He definitely had some weird mood swings.

"He seems like he's in a bad mood," Magnus said with a concerned face and stared after Jace. Now this was a teacher that generally cared about his students. The students nodded at his comment, agreeing with him. This startled Clary for two reasons; the first being because she simply forgot there were other kids in this class and the second was that they did notice Jace. He had mentioned before that no one cared about him, when really everyone did.

"I think the universe hates him today," Clary spoke out loud but, she really meant it to herself.

* * *

**Hiii! I know this chapter was short was absolutely terrible but I was rushing because my wifi really sucks and that makes me sad. WELCOME TO SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY CAME OUT YESTERDAY WOO HOO! I'm really excited for the rest of them yay. And I'm almost done with clockwork prince and I definitely ship Jem and Tessa. BUT THEN WILL IS SO CUTE AND SAD SO I CANT CHOOSE but then I'm leaning more towards Jem so yeah. So that's about it, I could talk about tmi and tif for ages and I wouldn't wanna bore you so until next time!**

_Songs for this chapter:_

_-Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer_

_-Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift _

_-Remembering Sunday by All Time Low_

_-Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor_

**(please follow, favorite and review!)**


End file.
